Just say you love me!
by EvanescenceKrazed
Summary: Song fic. Taken place in 6th year during the Ron and Herimone fight. Ron writes a song for Hermione and plays it in front of the entire Gryffindor Common room although what will her reaction to the song be. Song is Disconnected by Red Jumpsuit Apparatas


**Author's Note: Hey guys just a new RonXHermione fic that I wrote for you. It's a song fic and the song is Disconnected by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Here's the song if you wanna listen to it on youtube. .com/watch?v=H9Z4vNwQ4Ls**** It's taken place in 6th**** year when Hermione is jealous of Lavender. Enjoy!**

**Speaking in ""**

_**Singing Italicized **_

**Thoughts in ''**

**Disconnected**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Common room, in a little corner table, trying to finish her homework unpleasantly having to listen to everybody partying after another victory on the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw: 190 to 40. Of course the only reason she new that was because everyone kept screaming about it in the Common room, and everyone kept cheering 'Weasley is our king' whenever the red-headed keeper walked by. Oh, how she regretted ever confounding McLaggen during Quidditch tryouts. Her of all people? To cheat for Ron?

'Well of course,' a voice said in the back of her head. 'After all you do lo-'

'I do not! Never in a million years would I even think of that. I mean he's snogging an annoying little bitch!'

'…Jealous? You of all people don't resort to swearing. Even inside your own head!'

'Never! Ron and I were always just friends and just because I don't wanna see him and his… his…'

'Girlfriend?'

'Snogging 24/7 does not mean I'm… I'm…'

'Jealous?'

'Yes that!' she thought angrily. God, was she going insane? She was having an argument with the voice inside her head.

About to ignore the voice and attempt to continue with her homework, she could hear people setting up equipment. She looked over to see _him_ and Seamus setting up band equipment on a stage, while Harry was talking with Ginny.

'Hmm… wonder what that's about.' she thought almost considering going upstairs to the girls dormitory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Ginny," Harry was pleading with his girlfriend. "We need a bass player, and you're the only person who knows the song. Ron needs this."

"I told you I don't wanna do it!" Ginny said.

"Ginny…" Harry gave her a puppy dog look.

"Oh, fine!" she finally gave in. "but only because I'm tired of watching Hermione brooding about Ron!"

"That's my girl." he said and started to set up with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione tried to continue with her homework she started to hear a band start to play. She was about to go upstairs, until she saw Ron standing in the middle of them in front of a microphone, with Harry on his left playing guitar, Ginny on right playing bass, and Seamus in back playing drums. Then Ron started to sing.

_You know that you are_

_The center of my attention_

_And you leave me no choice_

_Tripping on to the floor_

_Looking at my reflection_

_As I follow the chord to your voice_

_As it rings on through_

_Your voice clearly receptive_

_Like the day we met I knew_

Hermione couldn't help but listen to his sweet voice. Although the song was ripping her heart apart. 'Why am I even listening to this?' she thought sadly. 'This song is for Lavender, I just know it.'

'Just listen!' the voice demanded.

_Don't hang up on me_

'_cause I'm hung up on you_

_Don't tell me how to feel_

_Like you always do_

_I know your right_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Is this how our story ends_

_Or a new chapter begins?_

_As the days role by_

_Can't help myself_

_Just sit and wonder why_

_Was it something I said_

_Something I did my girl?_

_Your wilted roses make me cry_

_A sentimental sign of rejection_

_As I follow the chord to your voice_

_As it rings on through_

_Your voice clearly receptive_

_Like the day we met I knew_

As Hermione was listening she could see Lavender in the crowd jumping up and down and cheering. At this point Hermione was questioning whether the song was for Lavender or… 'No! Of course not! He wouldn't think that way about me.' she laughed a sad little laugh to herself.

'Are you even listening to the words!?' said the voice in her head. 'Seriously girl, I really do wonder if you are the smartest girl in your year.' but she ignored it as she continued to listen.

_Don't hang up on me_

'_cause I'm hung up on you_

_Don't tell me how to feel_

_Like you always do_

_I know your right_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Is this how our story ends_

_Or a new chapter begins?_

_You fell to ensure your place with me_

_There's no room left for me to breathe_

_Every waking hour is just a new reminder_

_Of a time we spent together_

_Just say you love me!_

_Don't hang up on me,_

'_cause I'm hung up on you_

_Don't tell me how to feel,_

_Like you always do_

_I know your right_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Is this how our story ends_

_Or a new chapter begins? X2_

Then there eyes met. Ron could see tears in her eyes and she started to run out of the Common room. He pushed through the crowd after her, until someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Won-won!" Lavender then through her arms around him. "You wrote that song for me didn't you?" she said with a smile.

"No," he replied bluntly, the smile falling from her face. "now get off me you bloody cow!" then he started to run after Hermione leaving Lavender with a horrorstruck face, and tears sopping her face.

He ran after Hermione out of the Common room, but couldn't tell where she went.

"I know!" he said with enthusiasm. Then ran up to the Astronomy tower where he figured she must be, and there she was sitting against the wall tears falling down her face. She seemed to be arguing with herself.

"Stop thinking about him! That song was meant for Lavender and you know it!" she exclaimed more tears falling down her face.

"No, actually it wasn't." he said coming out of hiding. She gasped, jumped, and put a hand to her mouth, looking at Ron for a second. Then looked at the ground, but not moving. He walked over and sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "It was for you."

She gasped and put another hand to her mouth. "Ron, I don't know what to say." she said.

"_Just say you love me!_" he laughed at the reference to the song, stood up, and pulled her up with him. Then taking his finger put it under her chin and tilted it upward, and kissed her. He had dreamed of this for years, and when she put her arms around his neck he realized this was way better than he could have ever dreamed of.

After a few minutes they had to come up for breath. "I love you, Ron." Hermione said smiling.

"I love you too Mione." and they kissed again.

"Wait a second." interrupting the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you say to Lavender then?" she asked sternly.

"Ummm… Icalledheracow." he blubbered. Trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asked again.

"I called her a cow." he said laughing out loud.

"Ron Weasley! That's a horrible thing to call someone!" she exclaimed trying to hide back a laugh herself.

"Yeah, but you know Lavender." he continued. "She doesn't know how to keep her hands to her bloody self, and I kinda had to run after you, you know. Didn't have much time to deal with her."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you apologize to her." she said with a serious look.

"What?!"

"Just kidding!" she said with a laugh, the seriousness gone from her face.

"Think that's funny, do yah?" he said as he started to tickle her. He kept tickling her till she couldn't breathe.

"Okay okay! I give in!" she yelled and he stopped tickling then they both laughed when she punched him on the arm. "Did you really write that song for me?" her face suddenly going serious again.

"Yeah," he said. "I didn't even think I could write anything like that. It wasn't that hard thinking up the words. It was pretty much writing my feelings down on parchment. Although everything else was kinda hard. I wasn't very good with writing the music. Harry had to help me with a lo-" he abruptly stopped in the middle of his sentence, because Hermione thought it was a good time right then and there to kiss him. This one even more passionate than the first.

"Thank you, Ron." she said. "It was the best gift someone could ever give me." she continued. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mione." and with that they walked back to the Common room hand in hand. When they got back they found all of Gryffindors waiting for them.

"Finally!" they all yelled as the couple walked in. Handing the two Butterbeers and continuing to party till sunrise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the story. Hope you liked it! Pretty pretty please review! =) 3 you all!

~Saki


End file.
